


Cherubim Aziraphale

by wedgewood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedgewood/pseuds/wedgewood
Summary: Fanart for the BuggreAlleThis AU.  In their stories, Aziraphale was a Cherub before his demotion to Angel, then eventual promotion to Principality.
Kudos: 11





	Cherubim Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuggreAlleThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggreAlleThis/gifts).




End file.
